Netflix and No Chill
by merryfortune
Summary: [Modern/Meta AU] Fakir and Duck are watching the series finale of their favourite show. Things do not go Duck's way.


**Netflix and No Chill**

Duck was cuddled up underneath Fakir's arm. She rested her head against him and his hair fell over her, just a little bit. It was breezy evening and the two were sharing Fakir's laptop. They were watching their favourite show: Princess Ballet.

Duck chewed on her lip. She wanted intently as her favourite character approached her love interest. She held her breath.

Princess Ballet had an anguished look on her face, she gazed longing at her love interest, Nacht. 'I can never be with you.' she said, sorrow drowned her usually cheery and dulcet tones.

'Yes you can.' Duck egged on and Fakir shushed her.

'Why not?'

'Because in order to save the Prince, I must sacrifice myself.'

Princess Ballet's fingertips brushed over her magical pendent that rendered her not only enchanted her and allowed her to become a princess, but also a human. Before she had been Princess Ballet, she had been a regular old goose who had been silly enough to fall in love with a human prince.

Nacht gazed back, loving and tender. 'I understand.' he said. 'But just know that I will always love you.' Princess Ballet became teary. Her doe-like eyes as blue as sapphires were watery. Her lips quivered and she was on the cusp of saying it.

Princess Ballet was cursed to never be able to speak "I love you" to her one true love. Princess Ballet thought her one true love was the Prince but Duck knew better. She was certain that the menacing yet kind-hearted knight, Nacht, was her one true love. 'Please sent the Prince my regards.'

The delicate Princess Ballet signed 'love' in the language of dance. 'No, no, no!' Duck growled.

'Shush.' Fakir said to her again.

'I-I understand.' Nacht said, he sounded heart-broken.

Princess Ballet undid the pendant and she slipped it onto Nacht's palm. She transformed into a goose. She honked and even though they didn't speak the same language, Nacht understood what she meant. He picked her up and took her to the Prince who reluctantly accepted the pendant and was able to become 'whole' again as he had the emotion of hope residing inside his heart again.

Duck waited eagerly for the twist where Princess Ballet was able to live happily ever after. She watched as the Prince was able to slay the hideous Crow King and return the Crow Princess to safety. She watched as the Crow Princess transform into a more purer-hearted young lady and confess her love to the Prince, which Duck approved and she waited for Princess Ballet to get her happy ending.

She knew this had to be it. The royal couple, the Prince and the Crow Princess, board a golden carriage with Nacht and Princess Ballet on the wings. 'Farewell my friends, I must return to my kingdom.' the Prince said.

'We understand.' Nacht replied. 'We wish you good tidings.'

And then the credits rolled. The screen turned black and filled with lacy, white writing. Duck was furious. She was heartbroken. She was a mix between the both and it manifested in indiscriminate roars and growls.

'I can't believe the writers would do such a thing to Princess Ballet! All Goose ever wanted was love? Why didn't she get love? Why is she doomed to remain a bird for the rest of her days?' Duck ranted. She paced around the living room.

Fakir sighed. It looks like tonight wasn't going to his way after all. He thought there would be cuddling and kissing after the series finale of Princess Ballet but not anymore. 'Just give me a moment.' he grumbled. He got up and searched the coffee table for something. It was mess of food wrappers and empty cups.

He found what he wanted though: a pen and a notepad. ' "Farewell my friends, I must return to my kingdom.' the Prince said. "We understand." Nacht replied. "We wish you good tidings." "But before we leave, I wish to rid myself of my magic." protested the Crow Princess who know preferred the name Clara. "I don't understand, my love." said the Prince. Clara huffed. "My Crow Magic was what allowed me to shift between Ra and Crow. But now that I've been purified of my hatred, my magic is changing. I think I can reward the lovely Goose with what she's always desired." Clara explained and Goose looked up. She watched as Clara showered her with golden sparkles that made her tingle with love. "I rid you of your curse!" Clara announced and by gorgeous magic, Goose was gifted a human body and she was finally able to say it. She turned to Nacht, wide-eyed and knowing, "I love you."' Fakir said.

Duck's eyes widened. She smiled. 'That makes me much happier! I love you!' Duck exclaimed and she tackled Fakir with an affectionate hug. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and pecked his jawline. 'I love you so much.'

'I'm just glad you're not yelling anymore. You were giving me an earache.' Fakir said. His cheeks were red.


End file.
